May (anime)
May (ハルカ Haruka'') is a young energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently travelling through various regions and competing in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey travelling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. When Ash and Brock leave for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she travelled to Sinnoh to enter the Wallace Cup. Biography May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts travelling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She is in four Pokémon movies. She picked Torchic as her first Pokémon and Squirtle as her first Kanto Pokémon. May is generally a very sweet, fun-loving, caring, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes a real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person. But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother. She helps people a lot, especially ones with romance problems. May has a tendency to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things. .]] She really loves cute Pokémon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. She really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of bug type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto. However, she meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like the character Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup. Dawn once referred to her as "Princess" which makes the fact that she has an unknown identification believable. .|200px]] After narrowly losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto. This was May's last appearance, and the future of her appearing again remains uncertain. May has a unique taste for food. She loves to taste many different types of food. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokémon, and her knowledge became greater during her journey in both Hoenn and Kanto for her contests that she competes in, that she can come up with different types of attacks. She was also able use these combinations in battle. For example she would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of Fire and Water. Which was dubbed by Lillian's Medichan as a Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knock-out Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes Meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokémon anime's Kanto battle frontier saga the theme was used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. Pokémon On hand Freed Ribbons Grand Festival ranking May placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Hoenn Grand Festival (Top 8) *Kanto Grand Festival (Top 4) Episodes Generally, May appeared in the episode frequently when travelling with Ash in the Hoenn region. However, she briefly appeared in Sinnoh and accompanies Ash, Dawn, and Brock to the Wallace Cup. These are the episodes that May appeared in Sinnoh. May also battled with Dawn but narrowly lost. *Our Cup Runneth Over *A Full Course Tag Battle *Staging a Heroes' Welcome *Prunning a Passel of Pals *Strategy with a Smile Voice Actresses * 'English: 'Veronica Taylor (Season 6-8), Michele Knotz (Season 9, 11) * '''Japanese: Kaori Suzuki * Dutch: '''Nicoline van Doorn * '''Greek: '''Yro Loupi (Season 6-8), Stella Bonatsou (Season 9) * '''Spanish: Cristina Yuste * Polish: Julita Kozuszek-Borsuk * French: Maia Baran * German: Nicola Grupe, Stephanie Kellner (Movie 6 and 7) * Italian: Serena Clerici * Filipino: Charmaine Cordoviz * Czech: Klara Sumanova * Portuguese: Carla (Season 6-8), Isabel Ribas (Season 9), Marta Mota (Season 11) * Mandarin: Fu Manjun * Danish: Annevig Schlede-Ebbe * Brazilian Portuguese: Tatiane Keplmair * Iberian Spanish: Ana Lobo, Liliana Barba, Mariana Ortiz, Agustina Priscila * Thai: Arunee Nuntiwass * Hebrew: Dawn Lanny-Gabay Gallery Trivia *May is the only female character to meet all of Ash's previous travelling companions (with the exception of Cilan and Iris). *Like Misty, May is last seen leaving the group and returning to her respective journey, with no mention or future appearance in the series. *May was the only character to give a personal narration of her introduction in the series. *In the episode Brave the Wave, while May was taking off her clothes, she appeared to never take her gloves off. *In seasons 6-8, May and Ash shared the same voice actress: Veronica Taylor. *May is a third generation character, and she owned two and befriended one Legendary Pokémon from the fourth generation: Munchlax, Glaceon (can only evolve from Eevee in Sinnoh), and she had befriended a Manaphy a Mythical Pokémon. *May has a fear of Bug types like Misty, only she got over her fear. *In her first contest, she slipped and fell. *She is the only female character to have three starters (Torchic, Squirtle and Bulbasaur). *The first Pokémon she used in fact was not Torchic but a Mudkip but she did not know how to command it to attack Poochyena and ended up getting hit in the face with a Water Gun attack. *May and Ash both have Bulbasaurs. *In Stairway to Devon, it was revealed by May that she loves shopping for swimsuits. She said she likes going to island resorts and needs lots of them. And because she's energetic, she loves wearing them on island resorts and showing them in front of her friends. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Ash's Companions Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Protagonists